Courier versus Kuroinu ((Fallout new vegas Kuroinu fanfiction))
by ticciwork12
Summary: When a young man looking his for purpose in life comes across a machine that land him as a guitar playing hobo in a land of war with dragon and magic the man will be forced to go to war to save people with his pistol. But sadly even from his own world is that war never changes.
1. chapter 1

War. War never changes. No matter what year it is the weapon being used or who fighting at all. War is a blessing and a curse no matter what happens. Aries been though so much in his life when his father left the vault he called home to be forced into the wasteland a god forsaken world with raiders wanting to shoot him dead for a 200 hundred year old can of spam, super mutants eating or killing anything they see just for fun and so much more wanting his head. But though blood sweat and tears he fought it all helping to destroy a army of per-war miltary who wanted to poison the water but with the help of the brotherhood of steel and his father he saved the capital wasteland but at the cost of his father who gave his life to save his son. Aries was happy to see his home saved but he couldn't stay there with the memories of war so he moved west to Nevada where he got a job as a courier where it was smooth sailing till a man named Benny shot him in the head stealing a data chip. He was saved by a robot and fixed by a local doctor of Goodsprings who gave him what was left of his gear from the capital wasteland only being his pitboy note with his mother favorite verse from the Bible Revelation 21: 6, and a picture of him and his dad when he first got his pitboy...to this day he cant look at it without a tear falling from him. He went through hell to get it back only to let his mind go wild from what he had to do he used his boss army of robots to become the king of new vegas to make it better for everyone but sadly his heart and soul was broken down into nothing. No one from the kings to the boomers seen him for weeks till he told everyone he will be going on a small trip around Nevada to see if he can help other. On his first day of his travel he found a odd military base called area 51 where he came to find a machine the size of a house. He decided to see what it was till the door closed behide him taking him to a new land.

For several hundred years to nation were at war the great dark elf queen Olga Discordia a woman known for both her Beauty and her strength in dark magic versus High Queen of the Continent and leader of the allied forces and the "Reincarnation of the Goddess" Celestine Lucross. They were at a stake mate and Celestine has become needy of help so she called in a mercenary called the Black dogs lead by a man called Vult.

Now fate is a odd one at times making things happen out of thin air for a example being one Vult first job with one of the Goddess guards named Claudia to save a village from a orc raid they only came to findthem all dead with hole and cut marks on them like a massacre came by to see a young man with a ball cap and glasses with odd clothes on sitting on the leader playing a guitar while stopping to drink from a flask with the number 101 on it. They are now looking at the courier/lone wanderer. His first words spoke to them being a cold voice as if this was normal for him.

"Yall got some whiskey?"


	2. New Wasteland

(I want to thank you for reading my book, the toy of you so far anyway, and would like you to know i can try doing longer chapters but i may need some help so if you can help please do so but for now let fully meet and lovable drunk! Not vult...fuck him.

Aries came across this place completely on chance after being teleported here. He checked his pimp-boy to see if he had everything. Sadly he only had three guns and his fire axe he calls knock knock so he pulled out his two favorite to check them out. The first gun he check was a 44 Magnum revolver he got from a lone stranger who said it belongs to a dad who he said was like mysterious stranger. It had a silver finish with intricate engravings etched all around it but what creeped him out was everytime he pulled it out he heard a guitar play in his head when he put it away or pulling it out to fight. His other gun was a.45 Auto pistol with a much shorter barrel, it features a custom skeletonized hammer and trigger; commander length slide and a snake-skin grip, along with the etched Greek text"καὶ τὸ φῶς ἐν τῇ σκοτίᾳ φαίνει (kaì tò phõs én tẽ skotía phaínei)" on the right side and"καὶ ἡ σκοτία αὐτὸ οὐ κατέλαβεν (kaì é skotía aútò oú katélaben)"on the left side, which translates as"And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness comprehended it not." He reambered the man who gave it to him the burning man. His last one was a old hunting rifle with a long range scope. Nothing to flashy only had a little pocket where he kept his picture of his dad so thats why it was special to him not the gun but what it held.

The villagers saw a man walk into a near by pub wearing odd clothes but to his it was s a sleeveless black coat emblazoned a black spade with the number "21" imposed over it, the rest of the outfit consists of a shirt, black pants, and a pair of black boots. There are several accessories, including a pair of tribal-like necklaces, a bandoleer, and kneepads. On his head was to helmet but a old hat and a pair of glasses but is mouth and nose being covered by a device he calls a breathing mask.

He came in and sat down at the bar asking for whiskey but before he could get his glass he heard yelling with war cries after that. He saw his first orc a big ugly pig like beast that made him feel sorry for his ugly face. While they were all screaming and yelling they heard a load bang coming from the young man .45 pistol. Sadly he though it would kill him dead but it just kicked him back making a hole in his head. "Well great guessing I won't be getting a drink now. Let's get this over with I need a good damm drink!" Was he said when he started to dual weild his 44 and 45 turning this place into a orc grave in the time of thirty minutes.

Volt and Claudia were lost for words when they heard there men say there were no death or kidnapped only cuts. "How the hell did you do all this?" Claudia said looking down at the man. She one of Celestine's bodyguard and one of the seven princess knights. She was about a normal height for a woman he age with a sexy body that made her husband Klaus a lucky man. She wear her people proud armor but to Aries she had on a couple of armor parts that just barley hid her breast wearing a white thong that made Aries confused if she was a leader or a stripper. He just shrugged at her question and went back to playing a dark and creepy turn on his guitar (( Look up dead by Daylight Curtain call trailer to get the idea)) that made her a bit anxious talking to him. "May I have your name?" She asked before adding "My name is Claudia Levantine one of the sevsn princess knights of Eostia sent by our leader Celestine. May i have you please?" She said with pride only to get a half-assed reply from him. "Aries Janssen leader of new vegas." Vult just laughed while Claudia was pissed off at his rudeness. Aries just stood up giving a glare at Vult and his army behind him. "What was your plan for battle?" He said as he started to look down at his army. Each one of them was messy, sword almost near dulled only a good few looked battle ready the rest were just thugs it made him sick he seen better fighters from the powder gangers.

Aries then looked at vult with a glare. "What is this mess of thugs?" Vult looked not in anger but he was upset about what he said. "These thugs are my men the black dog army." As Aries replying "Dogs? These men are not dogs these are damn puppies hell I seen pups scarier than these!" He yelled at them.

"Alright kid you better watch your mouth ok?" He said as Aries decided it was best. He quickly grabbed his gear walking past the army.

Celestine _ **was in her dream when she sat next a older man at a cliff looking over the land Eostia. It was a peaceful sight then the man talked. "It won't stay like this forever my friend you will have to make a large decision for you and everyone here." He said in a sad voice as she looked at the man waiting more but to see he was gone. She then heard the tune of a guitar playing behind her a tune of death and sorrow as she looked up to see it was now a wasteland of blood and death with her and her fellow queens in cages. Then she heard it stop as she felt rain start pour down on her looking up she saw a man in a mask breathing down at her eyes full of rage and bloodlust./**_


	3. The Pines

"My girl, my girl, don't lie to me." Aries sang as he sat next to a small camp fire in the middle of the woods about a couple miles from the capital of this new land. He sang a song to remind himself of him being a normal person not a drugged up raider or a unholy monster but still he felt rejected by everyone seen by everyone around him as a man who only soul reason of breathing is to kill and control everything around him. No he believed that he was like everyone else just a bit off at times. But no matter what happens he always been seen as the man who destroyed two army with his robot army. He hopes he can start a new life here hell maybe he can get a supplement route for the people of the wasteland.

He kept singing to himself till he heard his pitboy make some odd noise as he saw the full world map. It didn't make any sence how he was able to get a map but what was strange was how he got a note with a story of seven leaders. They were all girls mostly humans but two were different a little girl that been said to kill people with a gaint axe the size of Aries and a Goddess of some kind. Aries thought to himself could she tell me what the fuck going on till he felt a pointy sword at the back of his head.

"Turn around slowly with your hands up." The womanly voice said as he did what it asked to see a young girl. She had blond long hair and again wearing something a stripper would have! She seemed to be maybe his age or younger but by the look of her sword that honestly looked badly made with jewels on the handle instead of anything useful and he could tell the blade was weak as well. Still he didn't want a sharp pointy blade in his neck so he did as she asked to be knocked out by a guard most likely.

Celestine hasn't been able to get any rest for a while she kept dreaming of that man with the 21 on his back and the wasteland that followed close behide him leaving the grass and trees into nothing more then the ashes and bones. She looked through every book she could find from Klaus, Claudia loving husband and son of the great general Grave Levantine, personal collection but she couldn't find anything about a demon or angel or anything like but she found a symbol of a man like in her dream taking to a larger man in green armor around them lay demon killed like cattle. The book sadly had no words to tell a story but from the looks of it they seemed like brother in arms as the larger man gave him a necklace with a heart on it as the man with the 21 on hus back gave him a large object with a smirk on his face. She then headed back to her throne to think about that image till she heard the other knights come in with a man. He looked at her you could see the look of fear in the eyes of the Goddess.

Aries was so confused on what the fuck was happening he barley says a word and boom kidnapped by this places "leader" who to him looked like a hooker. "Lady Celestine are you alright.." Before one of the guards Celestine started to yell at the man. "Demon why are you here?! Why do you bring death and waste to our land?! Tell me why you dare come or I will be forced to end you!" She said. The man looked at her then around the room before replying. "Have you been drinking or something? I don't even where I am." He then started to stand up before getting smacked down by the blonde hair hair girl to fall on his side. He looked up to see a younger girl maybe about 19 or so to help him up but before getting pulled by the one who knocked him down. "Prim stay away from that monster." She yelled as the man slowly tried to get up but had a sword pointing at him by the bitch. "Answer her swin or I will personally end you!" She yelled. He then looked at her with anger eyes making her freeze in place not seeing him untie his hands. When she saw he was free she had already felt a cold barrel of a unknown weapon oressed against her head as the guard got ready for a battle. "I am not a monster. I am more powerful then you can ever be. I survived the wasteland of my home, killed armys of raider by myself, lived though enough radiation poisoning to kill a healthy man, survived a bullet to the head. I can go on but understand this you damn brat I could kill everyone in this damn room and walk out without a blade cutting me. Now tell me who are you nutjobs, where am I, and why I had to kill some fucking gaint green fuckers?" He said as they stood there frozen in fear of the man yelling about stuff they never heard about thinking that this man has fully lost it. As Maria was pulling out her sword she heard a old voice yell.

"Hey Goddess we took care of... them" Was what volt could mutter as he laid his eyes on the man with the 21 of spades on his back. "Don't you mean what I did sir. What was that anyway?" The man asked as everyone even Volt a man known to fight the strongest orcs looked surprised. The man unknowingly killed one of the strongest Orc war Camps single-handed in the time it took for Volt to get there. "Why you looking like that? Did I do something cool?" The man said putting away his weapon. "You killed them all?" Was what Celestine could say as he slowly started to look around the place. "What are you? Who do you fight for?" She added. When he replied she knew the heavens sent a blessing and a curse. "I fight for Independence."

In the time of three months Aries Janssen was in now known as the Couior Of Death to the frecks and the people of this land called Eostia a kind of fitting name do to all the female leader wearing stripper style armor. He always was used as a secret weapon on orc camps killing abd freeing anyone they held but even with this the seven knights looked down at him like a monster waiting to kill but only one came to speck with him...Prim. "Please tell me Mister..." Before she could finish Aries stopped drinking to say. "Prim my dear just call me Aries." She then nodded blushing a bit. For some reason Aries took a liking to her but not like a lover but more of a daughter of some kinds. "Aries what was it like back in your kingdom of New Vegas." She asked. She always asked about him and his life of adventurer but oddly enough never of his "Kingdom" so to speak. "Well it a place were people can have a little fun and maybe act a little crazy. Before I came along only the rich could enter but i made it so anyone could enter with my metal guards making sure no thugs comes and hurt them." He then added "Maybe one of these days I can show you around ghe place...oh again thanks for the drink." He said as he took another swig. The little Prim girl always found a way to get him a nice bottle of whiskey from her family own bar. He then saw she was leaving a sighed a bit knowing it was getting dark out. Maybe tomorrow he could ask for his freedom.


	4. The Final Battle?

Klaus was known to be a smart man hell maybe one of the world smartest even though his father was a fighter who loved to train with his dear wife Claudia while he tried to learn more about the world and beyond. Ever since he heard of the "Courier Of Death" and what he said when he first meet Celestine he wanted to question what he knows but sadly he was used by the army to kill the enemy. He was able to get a look at his axe but there was nothing special about it he needed to see his other that shoots arrows at high speed but sadly he could only get whatever left from them being the casing that once held the arrows in. He didn't understand any of this he looked through his books in his library to find nothing of this it wasn't magic of any kind...so he decided to grab a small hammer from his dad armory and slammed down on it to get a painful bang louder than anything he heard before even a banshee was quieter then this thing! He held his ringing ears when he saw his wife burst in sword out ready to kill. To her surprise she only saw her husband with a knowing look that said it all... they need to talk to the courier.

Aries was sitting on his bed locked in with nothing to do with his memory filling his head with anger he been told of this war of how much blood been spilled for both sides...but no one talked hell they barely know of this dark Queen...but Aries felt bad for the Orcs and goblins he cut down like they were nothing at all...he saw was the super mutant the nightkins and the ghouls of his home they were people like him they just needed help..but they wanted him to kill and with no choice he killed them all while deep in his heart he hated it...he hated war he saw what it does to people of all walks of life but these two kingdoms kept at it it like it was a game. But he hated Volt and his army the most they killed not for survival but for fun and shit killing left and right with no thought in there head only the promise of booze money and woman made him tick while in his land Aries only killed to live another day. True he did take contract killing but they were raider they choose to live like that so they must be killed. Aries felt a single tear go down his face as he thought of the vault his home. He remember the first day he left it to find his father while learning the rules of the wasteland and how cruel it was. But no matter what he stayed with his morals fighting for the people even at the cost of his life...just like his father. Now he felt the tears roll down his face but he quickly wiped them away knowing that no matter what he did his dad will forgive him and trust him. He thought of his friends from both New Vegas and the capital wasteland. He knows if he just plays ball maybe he can find a way to set up a base to get free water and food to New Vegas then... well there ways always hope.

He heard someone coming to see a new face. It was a man maybe a little older than himself with graying hair glasses like himself with this place fancy clothes. He could tell this man was a man of knowledge just by the look on his eyes he didn't see him as a monster locked in a cage but a person with the know how to make new things. He opened the door to walk in holding a bag if his gear a large book and a bottle of wine with two fancy cups. He set up a small table in front of him setting it with the bottle and such sitting down in front if him hold a hand. "My name is Klaus Levantine mister Aries was it?" Aries just looked at the man door wide open him free to make a dash for it with his weapons but Klaus must have known the risk of talking to him...right. He took Klaus hand and shook it saying softly. "Yes...why are you here?" Was all Aries could think of before the man in front of him poured him a glass of wine. "I'm here to learn of you and of this New Vegas you told Prim of. Before you ask no we didn't send in Prim to spy on you or anything like that. Alicia found out about her visits when she went to check on you. Personally I think you should be let free from this cage. You more then shown yourself to be a decent person." Aries gave him a small confused when he said that. "Why do you kill Orcs... could we teach to be better people?" Klaus was surprised by this question not knowing how to respond. "Well we could but they seem to born to kill..." With a look of anger Aries reply with anger in his voice. "That is a lie. They were told to kill and rape at a young age...by what I heard the reason they rape is to reproduce since they don't have any females so we take the children and teach them to be good." Aries sighed at the outburst taking a sip from his glass. "You care for them?" Was all Klaus asked as Aries just nodded looking at his rifle looking from the weapon pouch looking for something but Klaus knew what he was looking for as he pulled out the picture and what came with it. Aries looked the man no words coming to mind as Klaus was looking at the picture. "Was this you when you were younger? I also guess that man is your father. You two look so happy." Aries was quiet as he downed the wine in his glass. Klaus knew the answer from just the reaction of him so he then put it in the weapon pouch carefully to not rip it. He poured him another glass of the wine as Aries asked. "Your wife the big bosses bodyguard right?" Klaus nodded. "I'm curious do you and her have any kids?" Klaus this time shook his head embarrassed muttering under his breath. "What was that? Come on I'm sharing my life story and I know your going to ask home my guns works. Just tell me and I will show you personally just you and me hell might even let you shot a magazine or two." Aries told him as Klaus then took a deep breath and replied. "I can't sadly I'm not sure what is wrong with me. I tried everything to get her pregnant but nothing works." He said both ashamed and embarrassed as Aries looked with a blank face. He then looked through his bag to pull out a super stempack. "Listen to me carefully. This is a super stempack they should be able to to cure you for long enough to have at least on kid. Just stab yourself in the leg and you should be good. Just make sure no one but your eyes see this and give it back to me after your done. They cost a lot of caps to get where I'm from." Klaus took it and hid it in his pocket as Aries got up grabbing his stuff. "Now let's go man. I'm a man of my word."

It took a lot of explaining to Alicia why the man who been known to be a bit loss in the head is out in the grounds shooting at bottles. Sadly Alicia was going to to stay with the them bitching and moaning about the noise saying something about a meeting but Aries didn't even pay any mind to her till he saw sweet little Prim walk in then he finally put his gun down. "Hello Mi...Hello Aries." Prim said bowing as Aries smiled behind his mask petting the her head like a father to his son or daughter in this case. That just made Alicia bitch more. "What gives you the right to even lay a finger on Prim?!" She yelled as Prim was in the middle of the start of a dual of words. Aries just gave her a look one gives to a child. "Well I am the guy who kick the enemy war camps out of your bosses land. I'm been working my ass off to win this war while you and your princess friend sit around. Hell can Prim even fight?" Aries said as Alicia snapped at him. "She doesn't need to fight I will protect her from anything that comes at her!" Aries just got pissed. "For fuck sake lass she needs to learn to fight. You won't be able to to fight all her battles. Come on Prim I'm going to teach you how to fight." He grabbed her hand to be faced with a sword in his face while Prim looked scared. "Alicia please calm down!" She cried as her cousin was now looking at death himself staring dagger into her soul. "If we fight I will break your arm kid. Now think carefully your weapons are weak to everything I have hell I think my axe can break your sword. I know you care for Prim and your scared that something bad will happen. My father took me into a underground vault to save me and my mother from the outside world. When he left I followed him because I knew I couldn't stay. I had to kill a group of eighteen to survive the first night by my lonesome. You have to teach her to defend herself with something a knife arrow sword doesn't matter just please teach her or I will." He said face to face with her. Alicia didn't say anything but Prim answered for her. "Okay."

After a bit of walking and Aries grabbing some stuff from the armory they were in the forest Aries now holding a hunting bow, a quiver full of arrows and a dagger. Prim was scared she never was far from her cousin or anyone she trusted but Prim knew Aries was more or less right hell Prim actually was quite fond of Aries. He may be a bit of a nutter a times when he drinks but she knows he a kind man. "Now your going to shoot me." Ok maybe he just plain mad. He gave Prim the bow and quiver full of arrows standing back to a tree hands behide his back lehs spread. "Um Aries I don't even know how to use this." Prim said holding the bow and quiver in her hands. "Well I don't know much of bows but its simple just put the arrow on the string and pull back and let go. Just aim for my chest." He said without a clue on how bows work. "Can't you just show me how to use a dagger I'm sure Alicia can teach me that part." He sighed knowing she was right. "Fine but you hold on to it ok?" She nods strapping the quiver on her waist and putting the bow on her back. "Now I can understand why you all care for a honorable dual but in the real world honor is something you can keep but don't let it hold you back. For example if I was fighting a guy with a sword and I was trying to stop him from cutting me open with a shield I pull out a pistol and kneecap him. Sadly you guys don't even have muskets so I suggest you stab me with a arrow." Before Prim could reply she was hit on the head by a stick tapping her on the head. It didn't hurt just was annoying her a bit as she saw him rub his eyes. "But...could you teach me to use one of your guns. You keep saying they can do amazing things in the heat of battle." She said only to get hit by the teaching stick again. He just shook his head as she was getting more anger but she thought for a second. She then quickly blocked the stick with her dagger which was easy do to him being softer at the moment and stabbed him with a arrow head in the leg making him kneel down. She saw his face with happy eye as he took out the arrowhead seeing it heal up pretty quickly. "That was easy mode now let's get serious."

Volt was walking down the beaten path as a request of the high goddess to get them to do a job that will turn the war. There second to last job he been told. What can this guy do that made him lose money well by the look of it give prim a piggy back ride with his make on her face. Funny enough this was the first time he seen him without his mask. He had what Kaguya would call a red rōnin beard and mustache with a small scar on his lip. When the two mercenary met it was of hatred that no man or god can have. One a mercenary that hates the killing the other a man who kills anyone as long as he gets what he wants. It was going to be a bit of a trip to this town so Volt decided to stop in the fields men drinking, laughing and singing but not the courier. He set up his camp a way north from them a good five minutes walk back. Hicks decided to meet this man that people were scared off.

"So the Courier of Death. Quite a reputation for a skinny man like yourself." Hicks said teasing Aries. It was true Aries didnt have much for muscle but to Aries he prefers to use his brain unlike Hicks here. "And I heard your army could walk 50 miles. Well I say I knew people who could run that and still fight better then you all." Again Aries made a asshole reply to someone saying why they were bad. "Well I know you don't even fight head on you coward." Again it was true Aries shot most of the enemies from miles away. "Well from my home its best to not even let your enemies know there going to die. Hell I saw not many actually fight head on. Still I could beat your ass with my own hands." Aries said. He didn't look at the man face but he could tell he was anger ready to fight here and now. "Alright how about this. Meet me at the middle of camp and I can beat your ass!" Hick yelled as the man only said one word as he got up. "Alright." The two went back to Volt's camp as Aries had people watching him knowing that he was going to get his ass beat by Hick but only one knew who would win Kin. Kin was almost like a fanboy to this man he was able to take on orcs and goblins that would take 20 men to kill but he did it all by himself. Volt watched as the two placed down there weapons or at least Hicks did. Aries kept his weapons on him but Volt knew he wouldn't cheat like that. It was Hick who took the first swing hitting Aries in the face knocking his glasses to the dirt but Aries stood there unfazed. Hicks took a couple of more swings at him but still he stood there. Then Aries slowly picks up his glasses putting them somewhere safe and punched hicks dead in the jaw definitely taking a tooth out of him hicks down in the ground but Aries got down to his knees and delivers punches to the poor hicks face.

It went on for five bloody minutes before Volt had to command some guys to get him to stop. Aries right hand was now covered in both blood and cuts but Hicks face was way worse. His teeth were missing he had bruises on his face and he had blood all over his face making it hard to tell if he was even awake after the ninth punch. He was taken to the medical tent as Aries was able to get free of Volts men. There eyes again met waiting for the other to reach for there weapon or find the words. Aries just grabbed on of the bottle of whiskey the guys had and went back to his camp to sleep and heal. Volt just went to his tent to think of this. This man almost killed Hick he wasn't sure if he should be proud or anger at the man. Then he thought to himself...maybe they had something in common they had to have something but what...he thought as he drank from his bottle of rum. Maybe after the battle they would find out.

The town were the battle would happen was called Fuor or something like that Aries was never could tell. He had a job to do as he sat on top of the church bell tower rifle in hand scoping the place out. Nothing so far he thought till he saw something coming. It was the army but surprisingly smaller than normal and he heard Volt yelling something about this was going to be a easy victory. Aries did think as well but his gut and his brain said otherwise. They charged at one another blood falling from both sides as Aries lined up his first kill of the day a fat ugly orc leader with a ponytail leading his men. Then he saw something odd about him he was looking towards him with a smile on his face Aries was confused on what he was smiling about till he heard a crack on the floor to see someone behind him holding a 12 inch blade ready to give him a new hole.

Volt heard a loud bang from Aries tower but saw that no one died on either side. Then he saw the rest of the army about a hundred or more monster coming from all sides ready to do what they do best and that just made Volt happy. Aries was lucky enough to block the blade with his rifle but cased it to go off flying away from him going down the stair. He tried to reach for his pistols but was cut off with a stab to his arm making him yell a bit in pain. That was the first time since he got here when he actually was stabbed by someone and this person did that. He ripped the blade of his arm and tossed it the killer. He placed his rife neatly on the wall before talking. "You were the first person to actually get a good stab on me like that and was able to surprise me. Before we fight I wanna know the man behind the mask." He asked. The person looked at the knife before stabbing it in the ground. When it took of there robe he say a young dark skinned elf with long blonde hair in a ponytail. She was a good looking woman and even though she had on a skimpy outfit this time it made sense to him lighter gear means you could move faster than a man in heavy gear. "I thought there was only one dark elf left in this place. That what Celestine said at least I mean she is a Goddess or something." The girl only stared dagger at him before replying. "You know most humans would be trying to tear at my clothes or beg for mercy but not you. Tell me this before I steal you for my lady." Aries nodded as she asked. "You killed countless orcs without a second thought but here you are standing before me not even reaching or that weapon." She pointed at his rifle waiting to be used again. "Why are you even talking to me while your friends die." Aries just grabbed his rifle and taking out the ammo and the one in the chamber. "In order is because i believe they could be friendly if they didn't try to cave my head in or fuck girls like crazy. You are the only person i talked to that is actually not dressed like a hooker or something well i mean you do but I can understand why. Lastly i honestly hate everyone of those guys there just doing it for the fun of it. Hell the only reason i'm fighting for the goddess is so i can get my own kingdom and end this damn war. I mean for fuck sake its been going on for what 200 year?" He asked. She looked confused. "So you actually care for them?" She asked "Of course I just dont wanna die. If I could I would teach them. Now you said you were going to take me back to your leader?" He asked. She just nodded as he grabbed his gear. "Tell them to retreat and I will follow you but do not hurt any civilians." He said. The woman just nodded once more.

Volt drove the army back he thought all without Aries help hell i think he ran back to his place. But Aries left a note to one of the city guards telling him to bring it to the girls and it read this.

"I am going with the dark Queen assassins to see if i can end this war with no more blood. Tell Prim I pormise to do anything she wants for a day. To Klaus I will pray even though I am not a man of God that the you know what will work that will have a kid (Name it Aries is all I ask). To the Goddess all I want in rereturn for my hard work is the pardon of these two so that i can use them to complete my goal of making a home for my kingdom back home and maybe then with my technical support , your wonderful world and friends we can make this a place of hope."

Sign Aries A.K.A Courier Of Death

P.S If i do find a way to go back home and get back to this place i wanna give Prim a gift for being there for me when i was in the cell and yes i am a little pissed at that.


End file.
